La logique de l'évidence
by ThePrincessofKatz
Summary: Chine est-il vraiment une fille ou Corée est il juste incroyablement con ? Tout le monde connaît la réponse mais ça ne les empêche pas de se poser la question…


**Salut!**

 **Voici un OS très très très (très très très) stupide. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment le décrire autrement.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture~**

 **Disclamer:...on pourrai lancer une pétition** **contre** **les disclamer? Je commence à être à court d'idées.**

* * *

 _Dans un certain pays, dans une certaine région, dans un certain lieu, à 10h 30_

–Mais enfin mon lapin…

–No ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot ? !

-Ve ! Allemania, J'ai peur ! ! !

-Ksesese ! Bruder file-moi ta place. Le génial moi a décidé de présider la séance.

-Giri-san, la réunion va commencer. Accepteriez-vous de vous réveiller ?

-Rrrr...Miaou...

-Giri-san ? Est-ce que vous venez de miaul...Turquie san ! Lâchez cette chaise immédiatement vous allez le blesser !

-Buono tomato~ Buono tomato~

-Hey Lovi, qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes ?

-Mais lâche-moi la grappe bastardo tomato !

-Lovi t'es tout rouge : Tu ressembles à une tomate !

-...Je ne baisserais pas le prix.

-Kol Kol~Tu es dur en affaire Pays-Bas~

-Grand frère tu devrais peut-être baisser le prix...

-L'argent fait tourner le monde

-Kol Kol Kol~

-Tu...veux...mon...poing...dans...la...figure...enfoiré ?

-Ah ! Grèce c'est réveillé.

-Lovi tomato~, Lovi tomato~, Lovi...Argh !

-Je vais te tuer !

-Ve ! Fratellone ! Tu étrangles grand frère Spagna !

-Allez répéter après moi : « Prusse est awesome ! »

-Hahahaha !

-Arrête de te marrer tout seul Anko. Tu es ennuyeux.

-Mais c'est drôle Norge !

-Je vais allez tirer les pigeons de la salle !

-Mais il n'y a pas de pigeon ici, grand frère...

-Tu vois Liechtenstein,quand il n'y a pas de pigeon, tu tires sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un pigeon . Prenons France par exemple.

-Mais France n'est pas un pigeon !

-Non, mais il va vite le devenir s'il continue de faire l'imbécile.

-Shit !

-Tiens ? Amérique a parlé...

-Vous allez voir ce que fait le héros à des zombies de votre espèce !

-Je savais qu'autoriser les consoles de jeu était une mauvaise idée.

-Sale Rosbeaf

-Bloody frog

.

Comment pouvait-on décrire ce foutoir en deux mots...ah oui : Réunion mondiale.

Je vous vois entrain de soupirer, d'exaspération ou d'amusement en fonction de quel côté de la scène vous vous situez.

En attendant ,quelqu'un va crier et...

.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !

.

...Allemagne semble vraiment sur les nerfs. Mais qui ne le serait pas : gérer des pays de plusieurs centaines(voir milliers) d'années qui se comporte comme des gosses de trois ans c'est fatiguant. Trèèèèès fatiguant.

En parlant de vieux...

-Avec tout le bruit que vous faisiez personne n'a remarqué que Chine n'est pas encore arrivé.

La plupart des nations eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air gêné. Allemagne se pinça l'arête nasale et,avant qu'il eut le temps de parler, un accent familier résonna derrière les portes de la salle :

-Mais lâche moi aru ! Non...non ! J'ai dit non aru ! Au secours aru !

Les portes d'ouvrirent en fracas laissant place à une silhouette connue...ou pas.

Entre les deux battants fracassés contre le mur* paix à leurs âmes* se trouvais une..personne très...féminine et très...chinoise.

-Chine ! T'es une fille maintenant ?! hoqueta Amérique qui venait d'avaler son milkshake de travers sous le regard moqueur de Russie.

-C'est la faute à Corée aru !

Pleins de petits points d'interrogation apparurent autour de la tête de l'américain. Secouant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, il se replongea dans son jeu décidant que son quota de réflexion avait été suffisant pour la journée.

Les conversations reprirent doucement, toutes tournant autour du même sujet : « Qu'est qui était arrivé à Chine ? »

Je te vois aussi, cher lecteur en train de te poser la même question (ou te t'en foutre ROYALEMENT). Notre chère nation chinoise se trouvait donc accoutré d'une robe verte, assez courte de surcroît, de petits talons et de deux couettes(hautes !).

Il semblait toutefois avoir échappé au maquillage (et heureusement aru !).

Bref : Chine dans tout sa virilité.

-Sinon, on peut savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ? fit Angleterre pas plus déphasé que ça.

Faut dire quand même qu'après plusieurs années à côtoyer des crétins congénitaux on s'étonnait plus de rien(il n'avait pas du tout envie de se souvenir de la dernière con...bêtise du BTT !)

-Si tu crois que je vais t'expliquer quoique ce soit _opium_ tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au fond..

-Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça comme un aveu ?~ sourit le gentleman auto-désigné en tapant une des mains de France qui se faisait un peu trop baladeuse.

-Mais mon lapin..marmonna la nation de l'amour, dépitée.

-Chh ! Tais-toi ! Alors, Chine ?

-Un aveu ? Quel aveu aru ?

-Sur le fait que tu serais bel et bien une fille~

Russie qui jusqu'à là écoutais sans se prononcer s'incrusta dans la conversation(échappant ainsi à la folle furieu...sa petite sœur et ses « mariage, mariage, mariage »)

-Ah ?fit il une vois effraya..innocente je ne savais pas que Yao-yao était une fille .

-Je ne suis pas une fille aru !

-Alors pourquoi cet accoutrement mon cher ? Qui te sied à merveille en passant

-Shut up pervert !

-Jaloux ? Mais il ne faut pas mon lapin~

-Espèce de mmpff !

-Alors Yao-yao ? sourit Russie en lâchant la bouche d'Angleterre

-C'est la faute à Corée aru !

-Boss ta poitrine appartient à Corée da-ze !

Quand on parle du loup...

-Aller boss, met ça !

-Non aru !

-...Chat...j'aime les chats...

-Tiens ? Grèce est réveillé.

-Chugoku-san s'il vous plait accepteriez vous de mettre ces oreilles de chat qui iront à merveille avec votre tenu ?

Japon était prêt à prendre des clichés, yeux brillants et appareil photo en main.

-Japon à raison ! Met ces oreilles et ne fait qu'un avec Corée !

-Kolkolko Tout le monde ne fera qu'un avec mère Russie !

-Hahahaha !

-Tu est bruyant Anko.

-Sue-san, ça à l'air amusant on y va ?

-Mm.

-Allez décoince toi Sverige !

-Fratellone arrête de lancer des tomates sur Allemagne !~ve

-Non, ce bâtard aux patates le mérite !

-Mais il n'a rien fais...

-Tu le défend c'est ça ? Faux frère ! Traitre ! Tu complotes avec l'ennemi ! Tiens prends ça dans ta gueule enfoiré !

-Ve ! Allemania !

Et c'est sur cette scène de joie et de bonheur entre amis que s'achève ce petit anecdote. Bon moi je rentre hein ? Je suis fatiguée...

-Hey ! Part pas comme ça le narrateur !

-À qui tu parles mon lapin ? Tes amis qui n'existent pas ?

-Ils existent bloody frenchie !

-Mierda !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bouffeur de tomate ?

-Lovi...il n'y a plus de tomates ! Tu les as toutes envoyées sur Allemagne !

-Noooooon ! Je le savais ! C'est de ta faute salaud d'Allemand T'as toujours pas digéré l'épisode de la moustache !

-Mais Lovi c'est toi qui...

-Et c'est aussi de ta faute bouffeur de paella ! Et du perverso de français aussi !

-Mais pourquoi tu mets France dans cette histoire ? Il n'a rien...

-C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE À TOUS !

* * *

 **Et voilà comment se termine une réunion à l'origine sérieuse.**

 **Des reviews? Ça soigne la bétise.(Scientifiquement prouvé par...euh...moi! Vous verrez je serais un jour mondialement connu et là vous regretterez!)**

 **Pour les lecteurs des milles visages** **: je ne posterais pas de OS pendant ces vacances. J'aimerais me concentrer sur autre chose(lire des fics), trouver de nouvelles idées(lire des fics) et me reposer(lire tout plein de fics!)**


End file.
